1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving apparatus; in particular, to a power saving apparatus which is capable of switching the power-on or off of the power socket apparatus according to the signal transmission status of the host machine.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advances in technology, various new types of electrical appliances are introduced and make people's lives more convenient and comfortable. With the increasing number of electrical appliances, the default wall-mounted AC electrical outlets are insufficient to allow such many electrical appliances to be plugged, hence the extension cords (power strips) to extend the length and increase the number of sockets are required.
For example, computers and the peripheral electrical devices thereof are usually connected to one extension cord. The peripheral electrical devices of computer which frequently to be seen include: a printer, a scanner, a wireless base station, a Hi-Fi system and so on or the combination thereof. The extension cords popular in the market are equipped with one or more than one switch to allow the user to turn on or off the power supplied to the socket groups. However, as the extension cord is usually placed under the table or at the foot of the wall, the user must bend down to find the power switch of the extension cord so as to turn off the power supplied to the socket groups of the extension cord, which causes inconvenience to the user. Therefore, when a user shut down his or her computer, it is quite often that he or she will not turn off the power switch on the extension cord; if he or she leaves for a long time, it is quite normal for he or she to forget to turn off the power of the peripheral electrical devices. If this goes for a long time, not only does the electrical device will be damaged due to long-time operation, but also it results in the waste of power.